Dream
by Animemom
Summary: Kaoru has a dream of her own on the way to Kyoto
1. Once Upon a dream

I like to play music when I write. I tend to associate certain songs with certain things. I always think of Kenshin when I hear the song Hero by Enrique Inglesia. "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever…" You get the idea. 

Once Upon A Dream

Night had fallen in the forest by the time Kenshin stopped for the night. All was quiet, except for the rustling of the leaves in the trees. Occasionally Kenshin could hear the sound of some nocturnal creature either hunting or being hunted. He settled back against the tree holding his sword against him. He was well versed in the art of _zanshin. _If there was even the slightest disturbance he would wake instantly, fully alert. A warrior always slept with one eye and one ear open. His survival depended on it. 

His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were of his friends. Would he ever see them again? Kaoru's anguished cry still echoed in his ears. It was by far the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Kaoru would never know how close he had come to turning around and coming back to her. He had not even dared to look back, but forced himself to keep going. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and left him hollow and empty. He hoped that if they ever met again, she and the others would be able to forgive him, he thought as he fell asleep.

***

Kenshin was standing in the dojo. The only light was from the moon shining through the windows. How had he gotten here? As he looked around him in bewilderment, he saw Kaoru standing in front of one of the windows. She was wearing his favorite kimono, the one with the lavender flowers. She looked so beautiful that his heart melted at the sight of her.

As he watched, she came over to him, smiling. When she reached him, she put her arms around him and held him close. He returned her embrace and laid his head on her shoulder, absorbing her warmth and softness. Then he lifted his head and looked in her eyes as if searching for something. When he saw her love for him shining in her eyes, his face relaxed and he smiled back at her. 

"Aisuru." he whispered and lowered his head to touch his lips to hers, gently at first, then as she responded to him, with more passion. Her hair was loose and buried his fingers in it, holding her head as he deepened the kiss, his other arm crushing her against him. She pulled the ribbon out of his hair and ran her fingers through it, matching him kiss for kiss. Coherent thought fled as his mouth moved over hers desperate to absorb the taste and feel of her. His heart was pounding so hard by now he thought it would burst from his chest. He never wanted this moment to end.

***

Kenshin woke with a start. It was almost sunrise. He lifted his hands and stared at them. The dream was so real his hands were trembling and his body still tingled with remembered warmth. He closed his eyes as pain and longing swept through him, threatening to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath, and, opening his eyes, rose to his feet. Tucking his sword in his belt, he continued on his way. The road to Kyoto was a long one.

***

Kaoru sat up suddenly in her sleep and gasped. She touched her fingers to her lips staring out in the darkness. Yahiko, who was sharing the ship's cabin with her, woke instantly. He saw her face and was instantly alert. 

What is it, Kaoru?" he asked anxiously, looking about the cabin as if he expected an assassin to spring out at them any minute. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru slowly lowered her hand, still stunned. 

"I just had the strangest dream. I-". She paused, then with a visible effort forced herself to appear calm, though inside her emotions were in chaos. 

"Never mind, Yahiko. Sorry I woke you."

"That's ok. Sometimes I have bad dreams, too. 'Nite, Kaoru."

"Goodnight, Yahiko."

Kaoru lay back down. Her lips were still tingling with the remembered kiss. How could something that was just a dream be so real? Was it possible that she and Kenshin shared a bond so strong that it could reach across distance? She prayed that wherever Kenshin was he was safe. The road to Kyoto was a long one.

***

Zanshin is the samurai art of detecting the presence of an enemy. New mothers experience the same thing called mother's hearing. At the slightest noise from their baby they wake from a sound sleep.

Aisuru- beloved


	2. twice upon a dream

Thanks for the great reviews keep em coming! Good or bad, I read them all. My hubby and I have a new favorite "In the mood" song. It's "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Beddingfield. Check it out. If that doesn't get you in the mood for romance, nothing will! I wanted to continue this with Yahiko and Sanosuke, but I don't think I can top Sano seeing his beloved Captain Saguro (was I the only one who cried during that scene?) and I just don't have any ideas for Yahiko. After all, I've never been a boy, so I have no clue what a boy's heart's desire would be. Anyway, this is my last shot at this. Maybe someone else out there would like to continue it. 

Twice Upon A Dream

"Kaoru, wake up, that's the fifth time you've played the wrong card!" Yahiko said sharply, glaring at her in exasperation. They had just finished lunch and were passing the time by playing cards. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm sorry, Yahiko. I'm worried about Kenshin. I hope he's all right. I wonder what he's doing right now?" 

"Aw, don't worry about Kenshin, he'll be fine. He's probably nearly to Kyoto by now." 

Yahiko said this confidently, though truth to tell he was just as worried. They were dealing with the most ruthless assassins in Japan. He had felt someone watching them in Tokyo and still had the feeling they were being watched. But Sanosuke had entrusted him with Kaoru's well being and he didn't want to add to her fears.

Kaoru stood up abruptly, unable to sit still anymore.

"I'm going up on deck for some fresh air. I'll be back soon, Yahiko." She announced as she headed for the door.

"I should go with you. I'm supposed to be watching out for you, you know." Yahiko reminded her.

"I'll be fine, Yahiko. After all, I am the assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin style. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you!" She headed out the door without waiting for a reply.

She walked down the companionway and climbed the stairs to the deck. There were few passengers in sight. Most were having lunch or taking a nap. She passed one of the crew scrubbing the deck and he nodded at her courteously. She smiled back and made her way over to the rail. She sat on some crates next to the bulkhead and rested her elbows on the rail propping her chin in her hands. Try as hard as she could, she just couldn't seem to get that dream out of her mind. It had left her feeling restless and edgy. Maybe some time up here would clear her head. 

She could hear the sound of the ropes creaking and the sails snapping and popping in the breeze. Otherwise it was quiet, peaceful quiet that lulled the senses and soothed the soul. The sea was calm and gray, the sunlight sparkling like diamonds on the water. It reminded her of the river by her house, she thought drowsily. She and Kenshin had often sat by the river in the evening, just the two of them, talking....

***

Kaoru was sitting by the river watching the moonlight shimmer and dance across the water when she heard the sound of someone approaching. She could smell the cherry blossoms in the air as the floated to the ground to land at her feet. As she turned to look Kenshin stepped out of the trees and came over to sit beside her on the opposite side of the fallen tree she was sitting on. He touched her cheek with his fingers, his eyes gentle and understanding. Laying her hands on his lapels, Kaoru gathered the material in her hands and leaned over, resting her cheek on his chest where the fabric parted on his jacket. The scent and warmth of his skin filled her senses. Though she had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, hot tears fell from her eyes onto him. He put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. She felt safe, cherished and protected. His hands stroked her back soothingly. After a minute she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart, clasping it against his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster beneath her hand and her eyes filled with wonder.

__

'For me?' her eyes questioned silently. He smiled and nodded. She spread her fingers over it, her eyes shining. Kenshin's eyes darkened and his hand slid around the curve of her neck to draw her face to his, his lips descending on hers. There was nothing hesitant about it this time, it was full of passion and promise, the kind of kiss she had always dreamed about. Kaoru put her arms around his neck and loosened the ribbon in his hair. She combed her fingers through it, spreading it out to fan across his shoulders like a red flame. Suddenly he broke off the kiss to bury his face in her hair, then he kissed her neck softly.

__

Aisuru.' He whispered against her, his breath warm on her neck. _My heart, my life.'_

Kaoru's hands fisted in his hair as she held his head to her, unable to speak, she could only feel. He trailed kisses up her neck to her chin, then took her mouth again in a searing kiss that left her weak and breathless.

__

'Please, Buddha, if this is a dream, may I never wake up. Please…'

***

"**KAORU**!"

Kaoru opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light. Yahiko was standing over her shaking her by the shoulder. 

"Are you all right? I've been looking all over for you! I got worried when you didn't come back. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Kaoru blinked slowly and looked at Yahiko, confused and disturbed. It had happened again. The dream had been so real. It was as if someone was taking her most secret fantasies and bringing them to life. What was going on? It was just a dream, wasn't it?

She rose to her feet and shook out the folds of her kimono, straightening out the creases. She wasn't sure why, but on impulse she had worn the one with the purple flowers. Kenshin had often admired it. 

"Let's go back to the cabin, Yahiko. We have to pack. Tomorrow we arrive in Kyoto." Somehow they would find Kenshin, no matter how long it took. She headed for the stairs that led below deck, walking briskly. Yahiko started to follow then noticed something on the deck. He picked it up and examined it, puzzled. It was a cherry blossom. Now how had that gotten there? He shrugged and tossed it away. The breeze caught it and it blew away, disappearing into the sky.

***

"**HIMURA! WAKE UP!"**

Kenshin woke suddenly to find he was lying facedown in the dirt, Misao standing over him.

"What's the matter, Himura? You always take a nap after lunch or didn't get enough sleep last night? By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep? Who's Kaoru?"

__

She's lucky I recognized her voice or she'd be dead right now. Though she does hit pretty hard for someone her size.' he thought to himself, preferring to ignore her question in a way that never ceased to annoy her. She shrugged and walked off. She knew from experience that if he didn't want to answer, nothing would get him to. 

Kenshin rose to his feet and dusted himself off. What had happened? One minute he was looking out at the forest, then he was in the middle of another incredible dream. Just then something fluttered out of his clothes and landed on the ground at his feet. He bent over and picked it up, then froze. It was a pink cherry blossom, looking as fresh as if it were just picked. As far as he knew, there were none around here. So where had it come from? Perhaps he had carried it with him from Tokyo. Then why did it look so fresh? His mind flashed back to the dream and the smell of cherry blossoms. He was still staring at it in his palm when a gust of wind picked it up and carried it up to the sky. He watched until it disappeared from sight.

"Himura, quit daydreaming! We have to get going!" Kenshin blinked, then turned and started after her, walking swiftly. The journey was almost at an end. Tomorrow would determine his fate and the fate of everyone in Japan. Tomorrow they would be in Kyoto.


	3. Dream Three

Sequel to "Once Upon A Dream" and "Twice Upon A Dream". Things heat up as Kenshin arrives in Kyoto and has another slightly more passionate dream. Let me know how you like it!

DREAM 3: THE STUFF DREAMS ARE MADE OF

Kenshin opened the door to the room and stepped outside into the back garden. The moon floated on the clouds like a ship sailing on the sea, casting a silver glow over the scene in front of him. Kenshin strolled over to a tree covered in cherry blossoms and stretched out under it, gazing up at the stars. The grass felt cool and soft beneath him, like, almost like a feather bed.

__

'They look so bright up there in the sky. Miss Kaoru and I used to sit and look at the stars sometimes. I wonder how she and the others are. They've probably just finished dinner and are having their tea and sake.' A sadness came over him and though he did not say it out loud, in his heart he missed his friends and the day to day routine at the school. Life had been pleasant there. He could have spent the rest of his life there in peace and happiness if it weren't for Shishio. 

Misao and he had arrived in Kyoto today. Much had changed in the last ten years. The city was bigger and more crowded than he remembered. Of all the places he had been, Kyoto was the last place he thought to ever find himself. In an effort to put the past behind him, he had tried to forget Kyoto. None of his memories of the place were pleasant. He wondered how his old master was faring and where he was. It was important he find him as quickly as possible, but first he needed to obtain a new sword, since his old one was broken. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

__

'Well, at least the moon is full. I'm glad about that.' he thought to himself, smiling. He loved to look at the moon when it was so full and bright. He really should go back in the house and get some rest, he thought sleepily. Funny, he hadn't realized how tired he was. He had a great deal to do tomorrow and not much time to do it. It was the last thing he thought of as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

***

Hands, soft and gentle, touched his face, caressing his cheek. Kenshin opened his eyes and sat up, eyes widening in surprise at the figure kneeling next to him.

__

'Miss Kaoru?' he thought. _'She's supposed to be in Tokyo, that she is. How could she possibly be here? Is this another dream? But how can a dream feel so real?'_

As he watched in silence she touched his face again, her fingers lightly stroking his cheek, then trailing down his face to his neck. She paused at the lapel of his kimono, a look of uncertainty on her face that he found oddly endearing, as if her courage had deserted her all at once. He could see the question in her eyes and smiled reassuringly, inwardly shaking his head in amazement. How could she have so much confidence in her ability as a warrior, yet know so little of her own femininity? He had fallen in love with her the first time he had seen her. After he had rescued her from a from a former student of her father's seeking revenge she had taken him into her home and her heart, accepted him in a way no one else ever had. His feelings had only grown stronger with time. He had loved Tomoe with all his heart and soul, but even she had not affected him as deeply as this woman did. He could open up himself and talk to her in a way that he never could have with Tomoe. It was a boy's love he had felt for Tomoe, but it was a man's love he felt for Kaoru. The bond they shared was so strong he felt her presence even when she wasn't there. Perhaps that was why he kept having these dreams.

He felt her fingers lightly caress the skin in the opening of his kimono and he ceased to think at all. He hardly dared to move or even breathe. He forced himself to remain motionless, waiting to see what she would do next. When she nudged his kimono aside so it slid off his shoulder he could no longer contain himself. His arms went around her, pulling her up against him as he took her mouth with his. Needing more, he placed his hand on the side of her face and with a slight pressure from his thumb he gently tugged on her chin so her mouth opened, deepening the kiss. There was nothing timid or halfhearted about the way she returned his kiss. He had always known Kaoru was a woman of great passion, but this went beyond anything he ever imagined or experienced. He felt her fingers tug at the other side of his kimono. It slid down his other arm and he shrugged out of it. He felt the cool breeze caress his burning skin.

He made a sound of disappointment when she broke off the kiss and tried to recapture her mouth. Then he felt her lips on his neck, lightly, delicately, nibbling here and touching there across his throat and he forgot to be anything. He threw back his head and closed his eyes in total surrender. His breathing quickened, then grew harsh and ragged. She kissed his shoulder, then moved down to his chest with soft, slow kisses that nearly drove him to madness. His head came down suddenly, his eyes blazing. He took her in his arms again, kissing her with a passion beyond thought or reason.

Her arms stole around his neck, then moved down his back. The feel of her fingers caressing his bare skin was intoxicating. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. He dug his fingers in her hair as he tried to tell her with his lips and tongue how much he cared for her. He put his heart and soul, all his feelings for her in every kiss, every touch. 

Love for her pierced his heart, threatening to overwhelm him. He knew as surely as the sun rose tomorrow if he failed in his mission here in Kyoto she would most certainly be among the first to die at the hands of Shishio's assassins. He would die himself before he allowed that to happen. Everything depended on him. He would do anything to keep her safe, even giving her up. His heart pounded and the blood roared in his head as he pulled her up against him and kissed her with all the passion he was capable of. If only the night could last forever….

***

Kenshin opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for air, scattering cherry blossoms everywhere. His body felt like it was on fire and he was trembling all over with unfulfilled passion. He leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes, lifting his face the evening breeze in a vain attempt to cool his burning flesh. Gradually his breathing returned to normal and the tremors stopped. He looked down, mildly surprised to find he was still wearing his kimono. He looked up at the moon and wondered if he were losing his mind. Some believed if you stared at the moon long enough you went insane. Perhaps they were right. Though, considering the nature of the dreams, all in all, it wasn't a bad way to go. Perhaps he missed Kaoru more than he realized. He had to get his mind back on the business at hand. He couldn't afford any distractions right now. He had a great deal to accomplish here in Kyoto. Finally he was able to get up and return to his room, though not to sleep.

***

Kaoru sat straight up in bed with a gasp. Her hand flew up to touch her burning face. Had that really been her in the dream? She would never have the nerve to do that in real life, would she? It was like she was a totally different person. After all, she was a lady and would never be so bold or forward. She realized she was clutching something in her right hand. She opened it and to her surprise it was a cherry blossom. Perhaps it had blown in through the window. Hadn't it? It was only a dream, wasn't it? She wasn't so sure anymore. This was getting too weird. She must be missing Kenshin a great deal more than she realized. She hoped that tomorrow they would find him now that they were in Kyoto.


End file.
